Lupus 2016 will be the third scientific meeting of North American basic, translational and clinical researchers dedicated to advancing the care of patients with systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE). The design of Lupus 2016 is distinguished by an expectation of active engagement of all participants and sponsors; its emphasis on career development and mentoring of promising young lupus investigators; and selection of a venue that will encourage discussion and scientific collaboration. A special feature of the meeting is limitation of participants to those from North America plus a small number of representatives from South and Central America and from the Caribbean, with particular focus on inclusion of women and minority participants. Lupus 2016 will generate a research agenda addressing an area of high research potential and unmet need, and the content and proceedings of Lupus 2016 will be disseminated through publication of abstracts and summaries of meeting sessions in a peer-reviewed specialty journal. Lupus 2016 will also incorporate a patient component, with all scientific sessions open to patients as well as professional attendees. The specific aims of Lupus 2016 are to: 1. review comprehensively the state of the basic, translational and clinical science in SLE; 2. identify and facilitate future opportunities in research; 3. identify, assemble, and facilitate career development of the next generation?s leaders in lupus research and academic rheumatology; 4. identify, assemble, and advance knowledge of minority investigators and clinicians; 5. reduce the cognitive, communication, and conceptual barriers between lay and professional attendees, between different disciplines, and different cultures; and 6. develop a research agenda that will close the gap between what we know and what we need to know in an important area of lupus research. The ultimate objective of Lupus 2016 is progress toward finding the cause, prevention and cure of SLE.